un dia de verano
by master96164
Summary: es mi primer fic disfrutenlo
Espero que disfruten este one-shot

En un hermoso día de verano en la casa de los Díaz, Marco estaba echado en su cuarto pensando muchas cosas que habían pasado desde la llegada de Star

Prov. Marco:

No sé cuándo... No sé porque... No se cómo me empecé a enamorar de Star sinceramente creo que fue porque desde que ella llego cambio mi vida , antes de que ella llegara mi vida era aburrida, todos los días la misma rutina ;pero desde que ella llego he peleado con monstruos junto con ella , viajado entre dimensiones y muchas cosas más. Quisiera decirle que la amo, pero soy muy cobarde para hacerlo además a ella le gusta Oscar. No sé qué hare.

Prov. Star:

Marco Díaz como te amo eres lo mejor que me paso, que bien que mis padres me mandaron a la tierra sino no te hubiera conocido, como quisiera que fueras mi novio pero yo sé que a ti te gusta Jakie Lynn Thomas, no quiero revelar mis sentimientos hacia ti porque puede que te enojes conmigo, que ya no quieras hablar conmigo o que dejemos de ser amigos. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Narro yo :3 :

Mientras Marco y Star estaban cada uno pensando en su habitación los padres de Marco estaban planeando una salida familiar a la playa.

Sra. Díaz: hay que decirle a los niños si quieren ir a la playa

Sr. Díaz: si, hay que decirles

Sra. Díaz: niños bajen

Marco y Star al escuchar a la Sra. Díaz llamándolos bajaron rápido

Marco: ¿Qué ocurre mamá?

Sra. Díaz: ¿quieren ir a la playa?

Marco y Star: siiiiiiiiiiii – muy alegres-

Star: ¿Qué es una playa?

Marco: es un lugar donde hay arena y agua salada

Star: ¿Qué es arena?

Marco: cuando estemos en la playa vas a ver que es

Star: está bien

Sra. Díaz: bueno entonces nos vamos

Todos suben al auto y todo el camino a la playa cantaron para distraerse. Cuando llegan, todos bajan; la playa era muy bonita tenia palmeras y el agua era azul verdoso.

Star: wau es muy hermoso este lugar

Marco: si la playa es muy bonita

Cada uno se pone su traje de baño; Star se pone un bikini turquesa y Marco se pone un short rojo.

Marco: te ves hermosa Star – totalmente sonrojado-

Star: y tú te ves muy bien – sonrojada-

Marco: vamos Star

Marco toma de la mano a Star y la lleva al agua

Star: esta helada el agua –abrazándose a sí misma para entra en calor-

Marco: al principio es así pero después ya no da frio

Marco se lanza al agua salpicándole a Star

Star: Marco ten cuidado

Marco: lo siento Star por eso y por esto

Marco jala a Star al agua

Star: haaaaaaa... Esta fría, Marco esto es la guerra

Star le empieza a tirar agua a Marco

Marco: no hagas eso

Star sigue tirándole agua

Marco: bueno si así lo quieres

Marco empieza a tirarle agua a Star. Después de una hora Marco se cansa

Star: yo gane

Marco: solo porque estoy cansado

Star: admite que gane

Marco: está bien, me ganaste Star

Star: ¿Qué hacemos?

Marco: ¿quieres un helado?

Star: si

Star y Marco compra cada uno un helado, se sientan en la arena a comer cada uno su helado.

Prov. De Star:

Es un día divertido, y marco se me muy sexi con ese short /

Narro yo:

Marco ve que Star estaba sonrojada.

Marco: ¿Star porque esta sonrojada?

Star: ¿q-que?- se tapa la cara con sus manos-

Marco: tranquila Star debe de ser por el calor

Star: si debe ser por eso jejeje

Marco: Vamos al agua

Star: siiii

Star y marco siguen jugando en el agua hasta las 6 de la tarde.

Marco: Star creo que ya es hora de que salgamos del agua

Star: ya

Marco sale del agua y se sienta en la arena.

Marco: ven Star siéntate

Star va donde Marco se sienta junto a él

Star: wau que bonito atardecer

Marco: si, como tú -la ultimo susurrando pero Star lo escucho-

Star: ¿q-q-que?-sonrojada y nerviosa-

Marco: n-na-nada –igual de nervioso que Star-

Star: * tengo que decirle a Marco que lo amo*

Marco ve que Star está pensativa

Marco: ¿Qué pasa Star?

Star: Marco hay algo que quiero decirte

Marco: vamos Star puedes confiar en mi

Star: Marco t-te a-a-am-amo – completamente sonrojada y nerviosa – por favor no te enoj...

No termino la frase porque Marco la beso, Star estaba muy sorprendida pero se fue acostumbrando al beso, ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Marco: Star yo también te amo, ¿me harías el honor de ser tu novia?

Star: si Marco quiero ser tu novia – muy feliz-

Los dos se abrazan, Star recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro de Marco y se quedan viendo el atardecer agarrados de las manos, mientras los Sres. Díaz que habían visto la escena se pusieron a hablar.

Sra. Díaz: que lindos se ven juntos

Sr. Díaz: si formarían una pareja muy bonita

Sra. Díaz: hay que llamarlos para irnos

Sr. Díaz: niños vámonos - gritando para que lo escuchen-

Marco: ya papá

Star: ya Sr. Díaz

Marco y Star van donde el Sr. Díaz y la Sra. Díaz

Sra. Díaz: ¿estuvo divertido el día?

Marco y Star: si fue muy divertido

Sr. Díaz: niños ¿ustedes son novios?

Marco y Star: mm...ah...-muy nerviosos y sonrojados-

Sra. Díaz: hay pero que lindos se ven sonrojados

Marco: y-ya n-no-nos po-podemos ir-nervioso-

Sr. Díaz: ya vamos

Star y Marco van atrás de los padres de Marco.

Star: fue el mejor día de mi vida

Marco: si lo fue

se van agarrados de la mano

Bueno amigos eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer

Star: te dije que nos iba a quedar lindo

yo: es cierto, aunque recuerda que yo hice las mejores partes

Star: no es cierto,las mejores partes las hice yo

yo: no yo

Star no yo

Marco: chicas cálmense ambas hicieron la historia

Star y yo: CÁLLATE

Marco: es-esta bi-bien -nervioso-


End file.
